Once upon a Neighborhood
by Kou
Summary: A fairytale type story about a squirrel-type Wufei and a mage like Zechs. Shounen-ai and a over zealous Treize's (I suck at summaries -_-;;)
1. Once upon a time... (part 1)

This fic if based off of Kc-chan's pict of a squirrel-type Wufei, it was so cute it had to be done ^_^ to see the pic go the her site at http://www.wired-dna.net/plague/ she is a great artist ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Gundamwing not even the picture that I got the idea for this fic. If I did own them I would rich and famous and you would all know about it. If you sue me, the most you will get is $.10, a half eaten box of pokey and a few doujinshi's.  
Pairings: Er… none yet.  
This fic is also AU and OOC so expect strange things.  
Archive: Just tell me where.  
Many many thanks to Mikhyel for editing this thing for me!! ::glomp:: Thank you!  
  
  
--------  
Once upon a Neighborhood  
By: Kou  
--------  
  
Once upon a time, not really long ago and not so far away. In fact, it was   
around this time that we are in now, just a different dimension. There was,   
well is a small town, which is really not all that important in the story   
now, but what is really important is a small street that is inside the town.   
Now this small street was a bit unlike any other street in the small town.   
It had no permanent name, and it had only four houses on it. The various   
occupants were always coming and going, minus two who were more-or-less   
the only constant homeowners, who were also one of the main reasons that   
the street is as rare as it is. See, the only two permanent occupants were   
magicians, wizards, mages, call them what you wish. But they were able to   
do magic, voodoo, call on spirits, again call it what you wish, but they   
where able to do things that 99.999999% of the human race could not do. Of   
course, some didn't consider them humans.  
  
Anyway, on with the story. Well these two mages, as we will call them, were   
always going at each other... well, more like the one mage was trying to   
impress the other one, while the other mage was always trying to come up   
with ideas to get rid of the other mage. Or at least get him of his back   
for a short period of time so that he would be able to.. to walk out his   
front door to get his morning paper, without trying to fend a love struck   
maniac waving roses in his face and proclaiming his undying love.  
  
Of course this story is not really about the love struck mage, but about   
the other mage and another character who I will get around to introducing   
later, but for now you're going to learn about the mage.  
  
This mage, who was often referred to as magician Merquise, was also known   
as Zechs. Now Zechs was a good looking man... well that would be doing him   
a dishonor. Zechs was one of those guys who could set off a small fangirl   
induced drooling incident just by smiling. Of course, he wasn't one of those   
vain people, unless it came to his hair. Which was long, very long: it hung   
down to his waist and was a shimmering color of silver blond.  
  
Now, one day Zechs was in need of some acorns. Don't ask why, he just was.   
But he didn't want to have to deal with the other mage, Treize. See, he'd   
already had his daily dosage of, "Ah, my dear Zechs, how lovely you look   
this morning. I must say that these roses I brought you simply are nothing   
compared to your beauty and grace." Treize was not an ugly man, he was far   
from it - he had beautiful short cropped and smoothed back ginger colored   
hair with sky colored eyes - he was just annoying, very annoying.  
  
Well, not wanting to deal with Treize, Zechs decided that he could just   
use the acorns from one of the many trees in his backyard. Of course, if   
you ever looked at his backyard from the outside, it looks quite normal.   
Some grass and a tree. Though when you are actually in it, that's another   
story. There was an odd assortment of plants and trees, all very tall, and   
it was quite crowded. There was even a little pond. But nothing lived in   
here. Except in a tree the very very very back.  
  
Now I must divert your attention from the oh-so-yummy-Zechs, and direct   
it towards this tree. Well, in the very very very back, there was a nice   
little acorn tree. Nothing out of the ordinary, other than the fact that   
it was in a Mage's backyard. Well, what was so interesting about it was   
what lived inside of it. Now you might be thinking "bug" or "bird", but   
you're wrong. In this tree lived a squirrel.  
  
Of course this was no ordinary squirrel, if it was it wouldn't be living   
in a tree in a mage's back yard, now would it? This was a one of a kind   
squirrel; it was quite the loner and well, it didn't talk to other squirrels.   
Most of all because he was a magic squirrel.  
  
The strangest part about him, even though he was a magic squirrel, was that   
he really didn't look like a squirrel at all, more like a tiny human with   
a tail. Its fur, if you could really call it that, was a caramel color,   
but around its head it was a shiny black color and was held back in a small   
tiny ponytail. Instead of beady little eyes, it had rather large eyes and   
its head was big; to make up for this, the body was a bit out of proportion.   
Well, if this wasn't strange enough, it also wore clothes, a little white   
formal Chinese outfit, to be exact, along with tiny black shoes that just   
added in to the cuteness factor of it all. It was very cute. The type of   
cute cuddly thing that would send hundreds upon hundreds of fangirl-type-people   
into a screaming frenzy when it turns its little head and blinks those big   
black innocent eyes.... aww... sooo cute... er... back to the story.  
  
Well, this little squirrel's name was Wufei, and this day he was minding   
his own business and was out being his busy little squirrel self. He was   
out of his safe little hole in his tree to go look for more food, more acorns.   
Well he happened to stumble, in a non-literal sense, of course, onto a rather   
large acorn. But this as to be expected; this was a mage's backyard, of   
course. The acorn was half the size of Wufei. Well, being the little squirrel   
that Wufei was, he started to pick it off the tree, but he was not getting   
very far. It seemed that the acorn was pulling back. This seemed strange,   
but of course with 'magic' being involved and all, he didn't pay much attention   
to it. Well, he continued to pull and pull until the acorn took him along   
with it.  
  
Well, the poor little guy hit his head on something and when he finally   
was able to focus his cute black eyes he found himself staring into a pair   
of ice blue ones.  
  
Of course this was Zechs. Well, the 'thing' looked rather strange too Zechs   
till he figured out what it was. Of course Zechs has a love for cute little   
half-animal type things...  
  
"I do?"  
  
Yes, you do.  
  
"Oh... Okay."  
  
Well, as I was saying, Zechs had a secret love for little half-human type   
things. So Wufei couldn't really do much when Zechs started to walk back   
to his house with him. Of course, this didn't keep him from fighting the   
whole way.  
  
"Let me go, human!"  
  
"Oh, it talks too. You're a cute little thing, you know that? I think I'll   
keep you."  
  
This of course brought a small blush, if even possible, to Wufei's chubby   
little cheeks.  
  
"You can't keep me!!"  
  
"I think I can, you're mine now."  
  
Of course, Wufei could do nothing, except he was kicking and fighting all   
the way back. And Wufei ended up biting Zechs when he tried to stick him   
in a cage.  
  
"How dishonorable. I can't be stuck in a cage, I'm a magic creature, it'll   
drive me insane. What kind of mage are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But If I don't keep you in a cage, you'll ran away and   
I don't want that."  
  
Well Wufei, being the highly intelligent creature he was, had to think this   
through. Of course he came up with a plan.  
  
"I do not wish to be locked up a cage, but you wish to keep me as a pet   
or something. And I don't see how I can win against you."  
  
"True."  
  
"So, I will make you a deal. I will come to your house every day from two   
hours after sunrise. I will keep you company, then after an hour after sunset   
I will be allowed to go back home."  
  
"Well... OK, but I really wanted to do all the things that normal people   
do with pets. You know, take them for walks, give them baths, paper train   
them."  
  
And Wufei gave Zechs a glare that could melt ice. Zechs was just a little   
startled to get such a nasty glare from such a cute creature. Well, this   
seemed good enough for him and he agreed. They shook hands on it... well   
a finger and a tiny paw.  
  
This was all cut short due to the doorbell ringing. Zechs looked at the   
door and gave it the same glare that Wufei had given him just a minute ago.  
  
"It's 'him'."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'm going to kill him, it will be all over then. Of course I'll go to jail,   
but it will be worth it, he will be gone."  
  
Wufei tapped Zechs arm and when he didn't respond to that, he gently bit   
him. Wufei looked up at him, his arms crossed, little eyebrows wrinkled   
with frustration, the embodiment of cutness.  
  
"I said, who is it?"  
  
"Treize."  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
"You'll see in a moment."  
  
Zechs hesitantly walked over to the door. He stared at the doorknob as though   
it was going to bite him, then he slowly opened the door. Only to be meet   
by a dozen roses in his face. He carefully pushed them aside, and Treize   
was revealed, in all his glory.  
  
"Ah, Zechs, I bring you gifts, but yet again they are nothing compared to   
you. You who are a sun god for sure, if not, then a fallen angel. You are..."  
  
*BAM*  
  
Zechs slammed the door in Treize's face.  
  
"That was rather rude. He did bring you gifts and he seemed to er... like   
you quite a bit."  
  
"Oh, this won't keep him away, nothing does. I should know, I slam the door   
in his face four times a week on average."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
They stood in an awkward silence for a while, before Wufei spoke up.   
  
"Well,   
I've lived in your trees for awhile yet I never learned your name."  
  
"I'm Zechs, and you are?"  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"That's not a good pet name."  
  
"It's not supposed to be."  
  
"Maybe I should give you another one..."  
  
"I like Wufei just fine."  
  
"But I want to give you a name! Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
And this conversation carried on all throughout the rest of the day, along   
with many other conversations, ones that kept Zechs on his toes. He had   
never expected the small squirrel to make such good arguments on certain   
subjects, magic for one, and it carried on well into the night, until it   
was time for Wufei to leave. Zechs, being the kindhearted person he was,   
carried Wufei on his shoulder, back to his tree. Zechs held out his arms   
for Wufei to walk across. Wufei said his good-bye, and before he could leave   
Zechs held him close to his face and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Good night Wufei."  
  
Wufei just blinked, waved good-bye, and went back into his small home. All   
the while thinking, 'What kind of mage is he?'  
  
  
-------------  
OK that's it for now ^_^ I do have more and will post it ina day or two. Any   
comments/reviews would be really appreciated. I'm not really sure about this fic   
it's a new style of writing for me.  
  



	2. The next day, dawn... (part 2)

Here's the next part. It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I promise the   
third part will be longer.  
  
--Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Gundamwing not even the picture that I   
got the idea for this fic. If I did own them I would rich and famous and   
you would all know about it. If you sue me, the most you will get is $.10,   
a half eaten box of pokey and a few doujinshi's.  
--Pairings: Well Treize *really* wants Zechs, but he isn't getting him (Gomen   
Treize! I loves you!) And I'll get around to making it 5x6/6x5 sooner or   
later...  
--This fic is also AU and OOC so expect strange things.  
--Archive: Just tell me where.  
--Many many thanks to Mikhyel for editing this thing for me!! ::glomp:: Thank   
you!  
--Many thanks to Kait-chan (my very good friend) for helping out with idea's and  
playing slave driver for me to get this out.  
--Side note: In this chapter Wufei does a little talk (and I mean little   
^_~) about Mage-Magic. It's more or less based off of the Herald-Mages from   
Mercedes Lackey's books, more of "The last Herald-mage" series then anything   
else. (stefen to vanyel no kawaii desu!) If you haven't read the books then   
no need to worry, all the mage magic will get explained in time. If you   
have read them, then feel free to e-mail me if I should make any mistakes,   
and trust me I will -_-;; ok enough with the babble and on to the story.  
  
  
Once upon a Neighborhood 2/?  
By: Kou  
-------------------  
So in that place that's not so long ago and not so far away, we bring you   
to where we left off with a confused and pondering Wufei, a happy and excited   
Zechs, and a sore-faced Treize...   
  
"It seems that my gifts upset my lovely   
Zechs, but it is no wonder. They are ugly compared to the beauty that it   
Zechs. Surely there is a gift out there that is worthy of his glory."   
  
  
Treize? Shut up. Now, to continue. I bring you to the next day, dawn.   
  
  
  
Being the ever-early riser, Wufei was out and about around dawn. Walking   
out in his cute little cotton baggy PJ's, Wufei was among the branches to   
watch the sun rise. As the sun rose up, he gave a small yawn and stretched   
out...   
  
"You look so cute when you do that."   
  
Wufei was not expecting   
any voice this morning, let alone a beautiful tenor complementing him on   
his cuteness. And when he popped his eyes open and found two rather large   
ice blue eyes, he fell on his little rump, making a rubber-ducky squeaky   
noise. Then, as would be expected in a situation such as this, Wufei glared   
at Zechs.   
  
"Good morning! I just came by to see if you were ready to come   
over today!"   
  
Zechs, for once in his life, was being a slight blond this   
morning. He was in such a state of 'excitement' to talk to Wufei, he forgot   
to give him his two hour period. Wufei, was not happy with this.   
  
He crossed   
his little arms and glared yet again; this didn't do much other then make   
him look cuter.   
  
"I think not, Zechs, not for another two hours anyway.   
I just got up, I want to eat, I want to take a shower, I want my two hours!"   
  
  
This of course brought on an almost impossible, well, impossible to imagine   
anyway, chibi-like manner to Zechs' face. This making him seem so utterly   
adorable, Wufei... gave in.   
  
"*sigh* Fine... give my 10 minutes to get   
dressed."   
  
"Yay! I'll be waiting, I cooked breakfast."   
  
Zechs, being Zechs,   
just stood there and smiled as Wufei walked back into his hole... er, tree   
house home.   
  
"I made pancakes and maple syrup and toast and orange juice   
and..."   
  
And from out of nowhere an acorn hit Zechs on the head.   
  
---------   
  
  
Well, after a short while of Wufei trying to get ready with a still chibi   
Zechs waiting, they soon arrived at Zechs' home via 'Zechs-shoulder-squirrel-deliver-service'.   
  
  
Zechs, being the ever-gracious host that he was, had offered Wufei a chair,   
with pillows to sit on, of course. Along with a tiny cup of orange juice,   
which was turned down. It seemed it was too early in the morning for anything   
but coffee for the squirrel.   
  
After sitting down, there was a long drawn   
out, awkward silence between the two. Mostly due to the fact that author   
was running out of ideas.   
  
Zechs stared at Wufei, who drank his coffee   
and stared right back at Zechs. This continued until Zechs decided that   
he should break the silence.   
  
"I didn't decide anything. You're just making   
me do this because you have no clue what to write."   
  
You do want me to   
figure out if I have the guts and a way to write that lemon scene with Wufei,   
don't you?   
  
"*rapid nod* Yes."   
  
*the sound of a squirrel choking on coffee*   
  
  
Then get to it, boy.   
  
"Yes... so, um... Wufei... how has your day been?"   
  
  
Wufei, having recovered from choking on his coffee rather quickly, proceeded   
to tell Zechs just how his day was going. It involved waking up, walking   
outside and getting scared by a beautiful blond, we can't forget the beautiful   
blond part, and then being carted off.   
  
"Sounds pretty good to me."   
  
Wufei,   
well, just *looked* at Zechs, and Zechs, well, he couldn't get the "beautiful   
blond" line out of his head.   
  
"Well, then, how was your day?"   
  
"Same old   
same old. Wake up, fend off Treize while trying to get the newspaper. Erase   
the 10 some odd phone messages he sent last night, but then this really   
great thing happened."   
  
Wufei, was curious as a cat, even though he was   
a squirrel and didn't like cats much cause they tried to eat him - it was   
*very* bad when they wanted to eat him. Back to the point, he was curious,   
he raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.   
  
"I walked around by backyard   
and saw the cutest squirrel in his PJ's, hair all messed up, looking so   
adorable and yawning."   
  
Wufei blushed a bit, Zechs grinned, and the author   
was feeling good about herself. Zechs did the usual host thing, picked up   
the plates after Wufei was done eating, mostly out of the fact that Wufei   
would never be able to put them in the sink, but still it was what a good   
host was supposed to do.   
  
"What do you do for a living, Wufei?"   
  
"I'm   
a squirrel, not much else to it."   
  
Zechs, thinking that there has to be   
more of a life then "I'm a squirrel," decided to press the issue.   
  
"Just   
a squirrel?"   
  
"It's not like they have job openings for 'small, furry and   
squirrelly.' There isn't much else for me to do. Although..."   
  
"Yeeees?"   
  
  
Wufei, who looked like he was looking for the words to say something, also   
seemed to be having a hard time finding them. Words were just like that   
sometimes.   
  
"You see... I'm not really normal, so the normal all-around   
squirrel rules don't really apply to me."   
  
"Squirrels have rules?"   
  
Zechs   
found this to be a bit... strange, that's the word. Who ever heard of squirrels   
having rules? Not him, that's for sure.   
  
"Of course we have rules, everyone   
does. Don't you have rules that apply to you as a mage? Like no reading   
people's minds, assuming you have mind-magic, of course. And about using   
your mage skills and getting backlash from it. Of course, that's not really   
a rule, more like a way to save yourself a huge headache, but that's beside   
the point. You have rules and so do squirrels."   
  
This was a new development.   
Not that squirrels had rules, but that Wufei was aware of mage skills. Of   
course people knew about them, but knowing just what they were, now that   
was a different story. He wanted to ask, but decided, wisely, to leave it   
for now.   
  
"Well, being "special" and all that, means that I have an advantage.   
And well, lets just say most squirrels don't talk human, *mumble* ...and   
read, ok?"   
  
So, talking... "human" it seems, was not common among squirrels.   
This reading thing seemed a bit new too and just what was that mumble? Zechs   
really, really wanted to know. It was in his nature to be curious, you had   
to be when you're a mage, you needed that just to find out if you even were   
a mage to being with, then the all the studying about it... *ahem* Back   
to what I was saying, Zechs really wanted to know what that *mumble* was.   
  
  
"So, squirrels don't talk human, read *or* mumble... interesting..."   
  
Wufei   
wasn't that happy about being mocked, he *really* didn't want to tell Zechs   
just what that mumble was, so he ignored it and continued on.   
  
"What I   
do really doesn't have a word, not in human anyway. It's sort of a Librarian   
and never forgetting anything..."   
  
"Anything?"   
  
"Yes, anything."   
  
"How   
does this all come together?"   
  
"I read everything and anything, and those   
who needed information asked me."   
  
"You mean like one of those information   
booths at Disneyland?"   
  
"No! ...well, not really, I was asked mostly by   
mages and historians of the sort, so they didn't have to go and look up   
the stuff on their own."   
  
Now that made sense as to why Wufei knew about   
mage skills. He thought he remembered hearing about something like that..   
well, beings, since Wufei wasn't a thing. And now he wanted to know what   
was this past tense thing?   
  
"That's makes sense, but what is with the past   
tense?"   
  
Wufei took on a sad expression and looked at his half empty tiny   
cup of coffee.   
  
"I loved my job, I really did. Reading was the best thing   
in my life, but..."   
  
Now Wufei was starting to look a bit peeved, his tiny   
eyebrows scrunched together and his big black eyes squinted.   
  
"They didn't   
really like me, though; they thought all I was there for was to look up   
stuff for them. I'm not supposed to have a mind of my own, to them at least."   
  
  
Zechs, for his part, was keeping very quiet. He watched and listened as   
Wufei's face kept on changing from angry to sad and back again. Wufei continued   
on with his story, telling Zechs how he was treated like some stupid creature   
that could only repeat things on command and was looked down upon, never   
able to voice his opinion on *anything* at all. Then on he just up and left,   
the one thing he loved.   
  
"It was the only library I had access to, I can't   
get any books anymore, so now I'm just a squirrel."   
  
Wufei took on his   
calm expression once again and turned to look at Zechs. And Zechs was thinking   
of something that would cheer Wufei up to no end, but first, they were going   
out for ice cream and Zechs told Wufei so and picked him up, placed him   
on his shoulder and walked out.   
-------------------  
  
And there is the end to part 2 ^__^ Reviews are begged for. 


End file.
